The Language of High K'haril
by Miranda Flairgold
Summary: By request: The dictionary of the language of High K'haril. Spoken by the War Mages in my stories Order of the Pheonix II (and sequel books) It has no relevance to my other trilogy Order of the Phoenix, World of War, and End of an Era
1. High K'haril

The language of High K'haril goes along with my stories Order of the Phoenix II, and the soon-to-come sequel to that Land of the Elves. It has absolutely no relevance to any of my other stories.  
  
Incase you haven't read the above-mentioned stories, Order of the Phoenix II is Harry's fifth year, 51 chapters long incase you're wondering. Land of the Elves will be his sixth year.  
  
This is all the High K'haril I have made up so far. Yes I invented it, this is my creation, and this is not an actual language.  
  
* Feel free to use it in your own stories should you wish too, just add that Miranda Flairgold invented it will you? And please don't make up any new words; I'll expand it as I go along.  
  
Translations of High K'haril  
  
High K'haril - language of the war mages  
  
Heron: Harry's name among war mages (pronounced like the bird)  
  
Xa'hazik: Literally means great fighter  
  
Zifaratol: Grand (title given to graduates of the Glaz'rahan)  
  
Sha'hrak (Sha-a-har-rak): Master (s)  
  
Xiphasis: Swords - sometimes used for special Warriors  
  
Ma'zak: Order (in a group sense) of people  
  
Phoenix: Phoenix  
  
Jaqrahtesh: Phoenix (formal way of addressing the Lord Phoenix)  
  
Rah: title among phoenixes, Emperor phoenix. Also used in names to show  
great fighting prowess.  
Glaz'rahan: Common name of the Sha'hrak Xiphasis Ma'zak rah Phoenix.  
Easier and quicker to say so it is more commonly used to identify  
students of this hellish training program.  
  
Aranak: Shock, electrical in nature, or surprise.  
  
Jaqra: Lord  
  
Sahai (sah-hay-E): Wave  
  
Istafar (Iss-ta-far): Ignite, also a spell.  
  
Il'tan (eel-tan): Fire  
  
Kam'lek (kam-lek): Water  
  
Veld'rim (veld-rim): Air  
  
H'sef (h-sef): Earth  
  
Akanro: Metal  
  
T'shen: Blood  
  
Akanro T'shen: Blood metal, created by mixing the blood of a War Mage  
with metal, heating to five thousand degrees, cooling steadily while  
slowly adding tears of the War Mage. Heat again; wash with lifeblood of  
the War mage when red hot and flexible. Cool completely then wash in a  
mixture of lifeblood, and water form the Crystal Spring.  
  
Lefdasifl (lef-da-sif-il-): Elemental  
  
Ramat: Fighter, warrior  
  
Lefdasifl ramat: Elemental Warrior  
  
Zazjatah (zaz-sh-atah): Attack  
  
Cevan (see-van): Away  
  
Yagul: Dark (evil or just dark)  
  
Yagulshai (Ya-gul-shay-E): Darkness (evil or otherwise)  
  
Rea: Do  
  
Vil: In  
  
Cah: It  
  
Nahi: None  
  
Itemesha: Spirit  
  
Resla: The  
  
Norilna: Open  
  
Sharel: Home  
  
Vahael (va-hay-el): Lie (the opposite of truth or to lie down)  
  
Lastal: Float  
  
Githar: Devil  
  
Nirsval: Through  
  
Calusun (cal-oo-soon): Hear  
  
Stauki: Have  
  
Sol: Call  
  
Norlay: Creature  
  
Leim (lay-im): Easy  
  
Yan: Can  
  
Felri (Fell-ri): We  
  
Ryam: Run  
  
Keylur (K-lure): Give  
  
Erya: Me  
  
Gahne (gah-nay): Will  
  
Delsham: Gold  
  
Delshamai: Golden  
  
Kehol: Rise  
  
Nesarle: Fear  
  
Neshazi: Afraid  
  
Neculi: Scared  
  
Jgrehe (J-grey-hey): Much  
  
Faralo: Worried  
  
Yefis: Start  
  
Aril: My  
  
Icar: Knife  
  
Ivelus: Fallen  
  
Seharulo: Brethren  
  
Dashatu (Da-sha-tu): Temper  
  
Atair: Alive  
  
Atairath: Living  
  
Usoli: Apprentice  
  
Yelreve (Yea-l-reve): Long  
  
Velrak: Dead  
  
Dovelrak (dough-vel-rack): Undead (the undead: vampires)  
  
Velrith: Death  
  
Povaril: A shade (form of a spirit)  
  
Povar: Shade  
  
Velrithas: Death's  
  
Nimdaer (nim-day-air): Night  
  
Laer: Light  
  
Ierul (I-air-ul): Fast  
  
Leshami: Day  
  
Kaver: I  
  
Lensi: Am  
  
Kav'lensi: I'm  
  
Ril: Only  
  
Eru: Of  
  
Jolme: Awake, also a spell.  
  
Versahaer (Ver-sah-hier): Forest  
  
Ahyi (ah-yi): Are  
  
Zaril: Where  
  
Zolarim: Fly  
  
Gadarentik: Difficult  
  
Gilmasen: Danger  
  
Nelas (Nay-las): Thee  
  
Kolokio: Walk  
  
Estev: A coma  
  
Jahar: To  
  
Jaher: Too  
  
Sha: Yes  
  
Yar: No  
  
Belor: You  
  
Yahasi: Long  
  
Eyule (A-yule-A): Loom (weaving or otherwise)  
  
Eyulez: Looms  
  
Hewar: Sense (sight, smell etc.)  
  
Hewemahi: Senses  
  
Salye: What  
  
Nir: Is  
  
Nevura: Upon  
  
Olen: Some  
  
Nati: Thing  
  
Natis: Things  
  
Shiratun: Fierce  
  
Olen'ati: Something  
  
Ulsan: Their  
  
Pazirel: Time  
  
Serwe (ser-way): Been  
  
Leitsul: Return  
  
Irim:Now  
  
Oshil: Go  
  
Geshulran: Ancestor  
  
Hozfol: Come  
  
Sera (say-ra): Feel  
  
Ley: For  
  
Negam: Wrong  
  
Melit: Now  
  
Ri'salan: A branch of the war mages which could grow wing (usually white)  
and fly. They were the best of the healers and often visited humans with  
various ailments to cure them. They trained human healers (in disguise  
of course) and sent them into society to care for humanity.  
  
To make a word plural add s, as, z, or is to the end of it. The ' in a word is rare, used in the names of the elements, occasional names of people, and some titles, and in a few spells. Sometimes it means to add 'a' into its place when spoken. But in other cases like Glaz'rahan it merely means to put a small break between the two parts, but less then the break between two words - first saying the part before the ' then the next part, in the same breath, but slightly separate.  
  
The ' between two words is added when the two words are combined to  
form a spell or name. It is not that common. 


	2. Spells

Spells  
  
Aranak sahai: Shock wave, also an incantation for the creation of a shock wave by a war mage. With this spell a large shock wave is generated, its power and whom it harms controlled by the war mage who casts it. A very difficult spell normally done only by the Grand Masters.  
  
Xivar: A spell that sends ice shards flying at an opponent.  
  
Istafar (Iss-ta-far): Ignite, a spell that causes whatever it is aimed at to burst into flames. Used to create spontaneous human combustion.  
  
Icaran: Sends knives flying at the opponent.  
  
Lastalye (las-tall-ye): Incantation makes object/creature float.  
  
Ergutil: Nasty spell that literally rips the guts out of the opponent.  
  
Keztrem: Sends person hit into contortions. Degree of contortion depends on the amount of power put in the spell.  
  
Wevenril: Breaks whatever bone it hits.  
  
Orzash: Rips open the veins wherever it hits.  
  
Canes (ca-ness): Creates horrible burns  
  
Frevil: Freezing spell, freezes what it hits into a block of ice.  
  
Descolak (Des-cole-ack): When it hits the lung it fills them with water, drowning the victim.  
  
Estevar erya ril: Sends the person hit into a coma that can only be removed by the caster of the spell.  
  
Jolmec: awakens a person, from sleep, unconsciousness, or a coma.  
  
Anatye rihal shakul: The spell used for scrying, visual only though War Mages can use this to communicate vocally, but only in High K'haril.  
  
Anatye rihal shakul garani: Spell for scrying without a scrying orb, this spell takes much more power. visual only though War Mages can use this to communicate vocally, but only in High K'haril.  
  
Eemitnay (E-em-it-nay): Cleaning spell, cleanses almost anything  
  
Ebu'natim: Blasting spell, blasts a hole through whatever it hits.  
  
Ebu'nat: Hits object or person with great force and knocks them flying.  
  
Nikam'rumu ata'im:A web of power than enables one to place spells upon an object and have them stay there for an indefinite length of time, attacking whomever activates them. (activating them is done by touching the object with magic or hand.)  
  
Isifa nara: Disarms the enchantment above, making it harmless, though only to the person doing the disarming spell.  
  
Isifa nara rumu: Disarms enchantments for everyone, not just the spell caster. (add 'im' to the end and the enchantment is only harmless to those the spell caster chooses.)  
  
Rule of spells:  
  
To add power to a spell: To make a spell much more powerful simply add "im" to the end (applies to all spells.)  
  
To make the spell kill whatever living thing it hits: To make the spell kill add "rahl" to the end of it. This causes the spell to I some way kill the person. Does not apply to healing spells, awakening spells, truth saying spells, levitation spells, cleaning spells etc. Only works with spells that already have a destructive nature. 


	3. Potions

Potions  
  
Itrasel: Potion that War Mage armor and weapons is washed in. Enables spells and enchantments to be bound to the armor. It coats the armor so that it cannot rust and repels water and dirt. It hardens the armor, making it nearly unbreakable and more shock absorbent. Gas: A knockout vapor is produced from this potion. Pale purple in color with a very low density. Certain spells can be attached to the gas. It has the power to knockout almost anything. 6 cubic meters will take out a fully grown dragon in a few seconds. Victims, no matter what species, stay unconscious for twelve hours. Recipe for 1 gallon: Use a caldron made of Akanro T'shen. (Blood metal) Add to 20ml of water from the Crystal Spring. One full leaf of nightshade, picked on winter or summer solstice, and soaked in unicorn blood for 2 min, must be whole, clean the unicorn blood off before adding. Two Dragon heart veins (six inches long each), soaked in Itelonul for twenty days then dried, chop into tiny pieces before adding. Flying Squirrel blood (2ml), taken from the webbing of the glide-wings. 4g of dried poison dart frog eggs, shred before adding. Sap of the Leach mushroom, 3ml. Sap from a tree of the Golden Forest, 12 ml. Spidren tears, 6ml. Dried Yeti Fur Moss, 2g, shred and add slowly. 1ml of phoenix tears. Heat to 98 degrees and hold temperature for five minutes. Cool while adding 4ml of Zoran tears, one drop at a time. 


	4. Plants & Animals

Plants & Animals  
  
Eremar: Dark vibrant green ivy-like plant with large purple flowers of varying shades. Found only in the Phoenix Mountains. The War Mages planted tons of it in special gutters about the palace. A highly magical plant with diverse properties and powers. Zoran: War Horses of the war mages, a special breed of horse. Faster, stronger, larger, and more agile than any other. With much tougher skin, and better senses. Their skin is so thick and strong that they can stay warm and alive in temperatures that would kill any other horse. They can eat almost any plant and their digestive system is strong enough to handle it, better efficient usage of food and water than other horses creating very little excrement, can survive on much less food than other horses. Their hooves are so strong that they need no shoes on any terrain, natural fighters with longer than average manes and tails and slightly thicker fur. Striking horses they come in all colors and patterns. Their bones are much stronger than an ordinary horse's, very graceful, sleek, and with catlike balance and quickness. Their tears will heal the injuries of any horse when given freely. In battle they sweat blood and their saliva acquires an acidity to it that will often burn their enemies when they bite them. 


	5. Food & Drink

Foods & Drinks  
  
Itelonul: Drink made from the crushed flowers of the Eremar, semi- transparent, sparkling, pale purple in color, highly favored by the War Mages and considered a delicacy everywhere else for its rarity. The recipe is known only to War Mages. A highly valuable commodity it will also protect you form most poisons. It has a light sweet taste with a slight tang, the older it is the more tang, newer the more sweet. 


	6. Numbers

Numbers  
  
Era: One  
  
Duo: Two  
  
Nas: Three  
  
Haq (Haw-ck): Three  
  
Ven: Four  
  
Rew (rue-w): Five  
  
Atch: Six  
  
Leso: Seven  
  
Lach: Eight  
  
Gete (get-ay): Nine  
  
Masi: Ten  
  
Masi era: Eleven  
  
Masi duo: Twelve  
  
Masi nas: Thirteen  
  
Masi ven: Fourteen  
  
Masi rew: Fifteen  
  
Masi atch: Sixteen  
  
Masi leso: Seventeen  
  
Masi lach: Eighteen  
  
Masi gete: Nineteen  
  
Dascol: Twenty 


End file.
